who is the daddy?
by deathdreamerofneverlove
Summary: naraku has done it again... now the qestion must be asked "who is the daddy?"
1. Default Chapter

Ok I just thought of this I hope you people like it  
  
Ch.1 Naraku's plot hehe  
  
Naraku sat thinking off his newest plan it just might work. Kanna stood there showing her master the little group he always watched, while Kagura stood there wonder what the devil him self was planning.  
  
"Jaken-sama when will Sesshoumaru-sama be back soon?" Rin asked while riding on Ah-Un. "Quite you stupid little human..." Jaken yelled but stopped when Sesshoumaru stepped in front of him. "Aacckk forgive me Sesshoumaru-sama, forgive this lower Jaken" Jaken cried at Sesshoumaru's feet before getting kicked. "Come Jaken, Rin" he said his normal emotionless tone "hai Sesshoumaru-sama"  
  
"Kouga!!!! Wait up" Ginta yelled fallowing his leader with hiss buddy and wolves. The two men stopped when Ayame appeared "where is Kouga?" she asked the two men pointed to at the world wind ahead of them with that they took off run with Ayame close behind Kouga.  
  
Kikyo sat up in a tree with her soul stealer resting on her finger. "Inuyasha... you will be mine and forever walk the path ways in hell by my side" with that she disappeared from site.  
  
Inuyasha and the others had just arrived at the village "Kaeda-baba" Inuyasha yelled entering the hut with the rest behind them "ye need not to be so loud Inuyasha, I'm old not deaf" she said with a smile. "Inuyasha shards coming this way and fast" Kagome cried as the group went out side to find.  
  
Sesshoumaru's group, Kikyo, Kouga and his lackeys and Ayame. And Naraku and his offspring and Sango's little brother.  
  
"Just fucking great all of them at once" Inuyasha snicker. Just then Naraku started chanting and the spell was cast. But not just any spell it was a ah hem lust spell and it backfired and hit him and his group, and everyone else... well nine months latter all the girls in the groups had one question who's the daddy???  
  
Darfox- ok I'm not being a pervert this is just strictly for fun so don't flame 


	2. kikyo’s baby

Ch. 2 kikyo's baby Kikyo sat holding her new born baby girl but she still couldn't remember who she had been with and who was the daddy. For the demon traits don't come until tomorrow. Kikyo was soon joined by the other expecting mothers of the group that was there that night. "So Kikyo you didn't melt giving birth?" Kagome asked with a little smirk because before she had the child they found that clay body and liquid of any kind don't mix. Kikyo glared "would you like to look and see for your self reincarnate?" Kikyo hissed with a glare. "Yuck no thanks. Hey what are you going to name her anyways?" kikyo turned her head from side to side "really I don't know yet we will have to see what she looks like tomorrow if she is a demon and then I will name her" "Rin feels funny like this" ((ok look just to tell you Keada and Rin got pregnant . it's just for fun lets just say Rin is older than she looks ok? Please don't flame me)) all the girls in the room besides kikyo were due any day now so they were big and round. Outside of the hut stood all the males looking at one another. Shippo stood there wondering what had happen while he and Kirara went to help the maker of the two demon brother's fangs. Soon everyone settled into bed for the night, the men out side and the females inside. The sun rose the next morning and Kikyo was the first to wake. Calmly yet slowly she looked at the baby that slept in her arms. The little baby's hair had grown some and had black hair, she had golden eyes. "Maybe its Inuyasha or Sesshoumarus" Kikyo mused but then she noticed the baby skin had a green tint to it. "Oohhh my god!!" Kikyo screamed walking everyone in the village. "Why ye scream sister?" the old woman looked down at the baby. Just then the males rushed in "well this is surprising in deed; Kikyo's baby is fathered by Jaken!" Kagome yelled laughing. Jaken walked over and looked at his child. Soon tears weld up in his eyes and soon he busted out crying "I'm a father!" while running around. 


	3. Rin’s a mommy but what will sessy say?

I'm back once again sorry I haven't updated lately ..major messed up life I have so yea I'm kinda messed up emotionally but oh well hehe I know you people just want me to stop ranting and start the story...ok fine be mean people on with the story **smiles sweetly**  
  
Ch.3 Rin's a mommy but what will sessy say?  
  
A/n-I know I'm going to get flamed for this but it is for pure humor people so don't get all pissed off at me  
  
Sesshoumaru walked around the village with his adoptive daughter at his side singing softly to herself. Jaken was in the hut trying to get the undead miko to let him hold that baby. 'Naraku that basted how am I supposed to deal with the fact I might have a child by one of these human wenches that will be a dirty human blood mixed with my pure demon blood' Sesshoumaru growled at the though of having a hanyou for a son.  
  
"Sesshoumaru-Sama?" Rin asked looking up at the man (demon) she thought as a father. Even since the accident with the spell Rin's mind has been full with thoughts of what will happen when she has the baby, would Sessy kill it? But he did save her after all when she died thanks to the wolves.  
  
Rin's thoughts where cut shorts as she felt a sharp pain in her tummy as her water broke. Sesshoumaru swiftly took her to the hut and stood out side the hut with the other males to wait "stupid human wenches" Inuyasha mumbled with a growl then did a bad imitation of what the girls had said "a birthing chamber is no place for me so get out now".  
  
Soon Sango came out to tell every one the news "well out with it girl" Naraku said. Sango glared at the hanyou "It's a boy"  
  
The next morning Rin looked at the baby to notice were its humans ears where dog ears ((in the same place as humans but dog) with a soft black hair with grey tips. And green eyes with brown specs here and there.  
  
The male demons outside sniffed the air and found out the child was ¼ youkai so their were only two that could be the fathers.Inuyasha or Naraku both people Sesshoumaru hated.  
  
The males walked in and say the baby boy resting peacefully next to his mother. "So it looks like the seed is Inuyasha's way to go I didn't" Miroku's sentence was cut off when both Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru's claws went to swipe at him.  
  
"Now, now boys stop it; I swear I will say the words!" Kagome yelled during the time the babies had grown all the males had a rosary placed on them.  
  
All the guys cringed at the though the bad think was like with Inuyasha, Kagome used the words for each of them A LOT. Sesshoumaru just growled and left the hut, soon everyone left the hut but Rin and Inuyasha. Who was slightly still in shock that one he had a son and two Sesshoumaru didn't rip his head off with his bare hands.  
  
"Shinta" Rin's voice came to his ears. "Shinta?" Inuyasha looked at the boy who was looking up at him with arms stretched out towards him that clearly said he wanted his dad to hold him. Inuyasha bent down and took the baby into his hands careful of his claws and held the child close to him "Shinta it is"  
  
Yamikitsune-please don't kill me 


End file.
